


A Quiet Chat

by Infinitefleurs



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: Blow Jobs, FOR THE RECORD I DO NOT SHIP THEM THIS WAS A DARE, Gay Sex, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, aj dared me to write this and i wasn't about to be a pussy, first of all i am so fucking sorry, if you're new to the la noire fandom i'm so sorry this was the first thing you saw, it was wyld tho i had fun, my fingers are currently being smashed with a hammer as we speak, roy is such a bottom!, that being said please read it i put so much effort, you thought this was crack? oh haha sweaty its not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitefleurs/pseuds/Infinitefleurs
Summary: Lieutenant Colmyer teaches Roy a little lesson about discipline. Takes place at the start of "The Black Caesar".





	A Quiet Chat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cryptidbf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidbf/gifts).



> i dedicate this fic to aj, to without whom this fic would not have been made. he says my bad.

Roy bites back a yawn as he stares at the wall clock, its incessant ticking just audible enough to annoy him. It was around four-thirty in the goddamn morning and he had about half a mind to complain about it. Who’d even manage to do _anything_ this early in the morning?

He looks around; all the other detectives, including Phelps, were all trying to catch up on some sleep. Just rightly so, no one had any business being at work right now, but somehow the station was already bustling with life. Roy rests his head on the desk and his eyes grow heavier. Maybe he could just squeeze in a few more minutes of sleep…

Just as Roy’s about to fall back asleep, the door slams opens and Colmyer strolls in, all chipper for some reason. Roy snaps his head up and inwardly groans. Any newly minted detective would have been _terrified_ of Roy’s gaze right now, which was downright murderous.

“Morning, boys! Aren’t we all so alive today?” The Lieutenant asks, and when he gets no response, he continues. “Cole Phelps joins the Vice squad today and I’ve partnered him with our very own Roy Earle.” He nods towards the two, who both look like they’ve been rudely awakened. “We need a man with your kind of starch on this desk, son. I’ll start you off with something simple. Two dead junkies in an apartment building on 6358 Yucca Street. Apartment 5.”

Roy could only roll his eyes. Both at the lieutenant and at the fact that Cole was already jotting down notes like a schoolboy. He was called down to the station for this? Not on his watch. “We’ve got better things to do than wasting our time over two dead junkies.”

“Did I ask your opinion, Detective? Two men dead on US Army issue morphine. That makes it an Ad Vice case. Maybe you ought to keep your mouth shut.”

“Not when you’re calling us down here in the middle of the night for something as menial as this, Lieutenant.”

What little chatter was heard in the briefing room quickly dies down as the two men stared each other down. Even Cole was shocked. He never would’ve thought of answering back to a superior, and here Roy was, doing it in front of everyone. He could only wonder if this was a regular occurence.

Colmyer is the first to speak. “Alright everyone, you’re free to go. Phelps, I want daily reports.”

The young man only nods and puts his notebook away, making his way out the room. Roy’s about to follow suit when Colmyer stops him, a hand gently gripping his shoulder.

“Ah...Except you, Earle. Come see me in my office.”

Roy watches the others leave the room, holding back a groan. Great. It was way too early to be getting an earful from the lieutenant and now here he was. It seemed like everyday they were at each other’s throats. He ought to kick the man off his high horse, seeing as it wasn’t like they weren’t partners before all of this. Nevertheless, he breathes out a quiet sigh, nodding. “Yes, sir.”

“Very good. Looks like you _are_ capable of discipline, Roy.” Colmyer replies, and he walks out the briefing room.

Roy stuffs his hands in his pockets and follows the other down the hall, grumbling all the while. It wasn’t fair; the golden boy was probably in his car, getting some shut eye while he’d be getting yelled at. He’s so caught up in his thoughts he doesn’t notice he was already in the lieutenant’s office.

He’s itching for a smoke now, so he instinctively reaches for the pack in his suit pocket, but he’s stopped by the other man. God, Archie really wasn’t letting him live today, wasn’t he?

“Thought you already had a case for me, Lieutenant. What’s this about?”

“I’ve noticed you seem to have a fondness for talking back to superiors, don’t you, Earle?”

“God, is that what this is about? Do you want me to apologize or something? I swear to Christ, you’re always like this even back when we were-”

“Let me finish, Roy. You never stop talking at all, do you?”

“Not at all. So you better get used to it, _Archie_.”

“Huh. You haven’t changed at all, haven’t you, Roy?”

“I guess.” Roy shrugs, the fire dying down in his voice. The tension was still rather thick, however, and he quickly makes his move to leave. “Anyways, while I’m positive it’ll be _riveting_ to play catch up with you, Lieutenant, I do have work that needs to be done. I’ll keep in touch, or something.”

“Now hold on a moment, Roy. I didn’t say you could leave yet.” Archie stops him once more, his hand on Roy’s shoulder. He turns the younger man back around and Roy’s expression looks expectant.

“Yes, sir?”

“Why don’t you do something for me? Call it a favor of sorts. For old time’s sake.”

Roy raises an eyebrow at him, his arms crossed. “Well, don’t keep me in the dark, sir. What is it?” The detective asks, stiffening up from the contact. He’d only noticed now that they were way too close for it to be...well, appropriate.

“Oh, don’t be coy, Earle. You know what I mean.”

Roy could feel a sinking feeling gnawing at him. This was in no way _right_ ; although he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t done some....questionable things with his old partner. Regardless, was it even a good idea to get back into it? Everything in him was just telling him to walk away and leave...but he doesn’t. He brings a hand up, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Christ...this isn’t a good idea.”

“Since when have you been full of good ideas, Roy?”

“That’s fair.” Roy sighs, his eyes to the ground. God, he was really doing this, wasn’t he? He eventually nods, pursing his lips. “Alright, fine-” He starts,  but he’s cut off by Colmyer smashing his lips on his. His eyes widen and as much as he hates it, he doesn’t stop the quiet groan from slipping out of his lips. Roy could feel the other’s roaming hands on him and his breath catches in his throat. Next thing he knows his jacket and hat are on the floor and Archie’s pushing him down to his knees.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Roy shoots his former partner a glare. It wasn’t very effective however seeing as he was more dazed than anything. Damn, he forgot how good of a kisser the older man was. He reaches up with shaky hands—god, he needed a smoke—and undoes Archie’s pants. He subtly bites his lip; the bastard was half hard already. Roy dips his hand in and pulls out the lieutenant’s shaft. Roy gives him a few subtle strokes, cheeks burning up in just the slightest from the groans slipping from Archie.

“God...you’re really into this aren’t you? And here I thought we weren’t friends anymore.” Roy snarks, rolling his eyes.

“I don’t think I gave you the liberty to speak, Earle. Get on with it already,” Colmyer fires back, and he gives Roy’s hair a harsh yank.

Roy hisses, trying to ignore the fact that the harsh pull did nothing but go straight down to his pants. He bites back a sigh and leans in, taking the other into his mouth. He almost seems unfazed, bobbing his head like a natural. He’s unable to bite back a moan this time as the older man yanks on his hair again.

“I nearly forgot you liked that sort of thing, Roy. Look at that, you’re actually _quiet_  for once.”

For the first time that day, Roy had no reply. No snarky comment. He probably would’ve gagged if he tried. Might as well get into it now; he had the feeling they’d be doing this more often. With some newly found drive, he goes the extra mile and goes deeper. He feels the caress of a calloused hand on his cheek, and that somehow pushes him further.

“God...you’re really good at this, aren’t you, Roy? You’ve been practicing? Answer.” Archie snaps, yanking the younger man’s head back.

Roy’s eyes are half lidded, and he flashes the other one of his smiles, almost looking drunken. “...Just for you, _sir_.” His knees were aching but he doesn’t complain, his hands lying still behind his back. “You’re gonna let me work now or what?” Roy asks, taking a moment to catch his breath before returning to his business.

It doesn’t take long before Roy feels a tight grip on his hair again and he could only assume the other was close. It only makes him work harder and soon enough he feels a familiar warmth fill his mouth. He nearly does gag this time but he manages to keep it down, swallowing most of it. He pulls away, wiping the side of his mouth. “Better be getting something out of this, Colmyer.”

“Always looking for a reward, aren’t you, Roy?” Archie replies, pulling the other man upwards. Just like that he had Roy bent over the desk and his hands were quickly undoing Roy’s pants, the other man still quite busy trying to catch his breath.

Roy swallows hard. He could feel the other’s hands all  over him, removing his tie, button up, everything. His eyes widen, however, when he feels the hands behind his back being _tied_. He decides not to comment on it, letting his head rest on the mahogany table. Funny how he was so close to sleeping earlier; he was certainly wide awake now. “Get on with it…” He mumbles, drawing it out and make it sound like a whine rather than a request.

“Maybe try being patient for once, Earle. And keep quiet.”

Roy was about to fire something back but he gets cut off by the other suddenly thrusting into him. He half makes out a gasp, half a moan, his hands clenched into fists. “Jesus Christ- alright, hold on it- it hurts.” Roy mutters, breathing out. Fortunately for him, Archie doesn’t move quite yet and the pain eventually subsides. Roy bites his lip, letting another moan slip from him. “A-Ah, god, move, _please_ -”

“A needy one too,” the Lieutenant muses before starting an even pace, and it’s not long before the room was filled with the awfully lewd sounds Roy was making.

“God, keep it down, would you? We’re going to get caught like this.”

“Mm, I can’t- I can’t help it…” Roy replies, letting out another whine. “Not when you’re this good, _Archie_.” He almost hated how quickly he was reduced to this, but he just couldn’t care. He soon stiffens up, feeling a familiar warmth pool in his gut. He lets out a long moan, not even caring if all of Hollywood heard him, and he finishes off breathless.

“Done already? I expected you to last longer than you did.” The older man jokes, giving Roy a little pat on the cheek. It doesn’t take long before Archie finishes off as well. He doesn’t see it, but the sensation makes Roy’s toes curl. He catches his quiet groan, however.

Archie is quick to untie Roy and get dressed, casually leaning against his desk. “Better hop to it, Roy. You still have a crime scene to get to,” he muses, giving the back of Roy’s neck a gentle squeeze. “But we should do this again sometime.”

Roy could only peel himself from the desk, knees shaking in the slightest. He nods, picking his clothes up from the floor. “Yes, sir.”

* * *

 

The sun’s already started to rise and Cole’s about to pass out from boredom. He was glad he was able to catch up on sleep while Roy was away, at least. And speaking of the devil, he _finally_ sees Roy step out of the Hollywood station, albeit much more disheveled. He raises an eyebrow, curious. “...Christ, Roy, where have you been? You look like a mess.”

Roy shakes his head, lighting a much needed cigarette. After taking a long drag, he gets in the car, doing his best to ignore the hot, sticky feeling in his pants. “Just had a long-” he coughs, taking another drag. “-Talk with the lieutenant. Look, Phelps, just- Just drive, alright? It’s gonna be a long day.”

**Author's Note:**

> and so this is how i fucking die aj you punk ass bitch


End file.
